


Saved By You

by Elzzorr



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: American!Nicole, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, British!Waverly, F/F, MI5 - Freeform, Military AU, USMC, royal navy - Freeform, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-03-05 23:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13398528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elzzorr/pseuds/Elzzorr
Summary: “So you can dance, Sergeant,” Waverly smiled as the soldier spun her around.“Please, call me Nicole,” she grinned back at her, their gazes locked on each other's eyes.Nicole is a decorated US Marine Sergeant Major on her way out of the military through honorable discharge and medical retirement. After her valor in combat, she is one of the few enlisted Americans chosen to attend a special dinner party hosted by Admiral Earp of the Royal Navy. Going through the motions, she ends up meeting Waverly Earp, Lead Researcher of MI5. Saved from a difficult situation, Waverly is grateful for her savior. Little did she know she saved Nicole too.





	1. Call Me Nicole

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks for checking out my little fic! I think I might write more but I wanna gauge how readers like it so be sure to comment your thoughts!
> 
> I am also not in the military so forgive me if I get anything wrong.

Rows and rows of fancy black cars, freshly waxed and buffed, all pulled up to the huge mansion. Men in military uniforms or their best tuxedos stepped out and escorted their wives or girlfriends, or basically any woman inside their car for that matter, to the gala within.

 

Two particular limos parked and out climbed a horde of American officers, and among them, four enlisted soldiers. A mixture of Army, Marines, Air Force, and Navy, (no Coastguard), the Americans made their way up the grand stairs leading to the British home with their female escorts if they had one. Little did the other foreigners know, among the four enlisted soldiers, one was different from every other American in attendance; and her name was Nicole Haught. Nicole was a decorated US Marine Sergeant Major, who was only invited because of her latest achievements in combat. Six shiny new medals lay against the left side of her chest, pinned to her dark navy uniform, also hiding a prosthetic leg. Rumor had it she was bound to get promoted but is now honorably discharged.

 

Nicole marched, or rather,  _ limped _ , up the last remaining steps to find herself waiting in a line. Upon peeking her head around the mass of people, she saw everyone was greeting the hosting family, the Earps. The Earps were a rich British family with a history in either the military or some other government position. As she turned away, however, her eye caught on one of the family members; the youngest daughter, she presumed by the way she stood by the doorway with a slightly shy demeanor and a friendly smile. She was lightly tanned and had long chestnut hair. “ _ This girl is like no other… _ ” the soldier thought. “ _ She is just so… beautiful and her smile is so warm and the way she looks at others is so kind… and her eyes…”  _ The Marine found herself blushing. “ _ Her light hazel eyes are just so so… entrancing…” _  As Nicole studied the girl, she found she was very close to the front of the line; so close in fact, that her three remaining comrades had already entered the ball and left her alone.

 

Nicole’s heart pounded. “ _ You're next. Don't screw it up _ .”

 

“Thank you for attending my family’s ball. I do hope you enjoy yourself.” 

 

_ Her voice is like honey and sundrops…  _ Nicole was undeniably attracted to this woman.

 

She held the woman’s right hand in hers and bent forward to kiss it. “Thank you. The pleasure is mine, ma’am.” Nicole turned and shook hands with her father, an obvious decorated war vet based upon his uniform and the number of ribbons and medals dangling from his chest. 

 

Finding herself alone in the vast space of the festivities, the Marine made her way through the room of chatting guests. She simply loitered around others, making small talk if they recognized her (very few did). After finishing a lengthy conversation with an old American veteran, Nicole head through the maze of hallways to the bathroom. She turned the handle and it was… Occupied. Sighing, she stood with her back against the wall and patiently began to wait. As the American stood in silence and alone, she overheard some rustling towards a small closet-size room at the very end of the hallway. As she approached the door, Nicole could hear a man laughing and a woman speaking in a distressed tone.

 

“ _ Haha don't worry baby, imma take real good care of ya. What's the matter, Waves? Is it cause I'm a lowly soldier boy and you're the daughter of a retired admiral? I thought me joining the Navy would make you realize what you've been missing. _ ” His sickening voice echoed through the door between them and Nicole.

 

Then, she heard it: the same voice that was like honey and sundrops to her ears. “ _ Get off of me, Champ, you sick bastard! I meant it when I said we are done!”  _

 

More rustling and his devilish voice laughing as she pleaded for him to stop.

 

The Sergeant burst the door open to find a soldier from the Royal Navy cornering the girl from earlier.

 

“Get your hands off of her!” Forgetting the formality of the event and her current physical state, Nicole charged over to where he was and ripped him off of the woman’s body only to have him retaliate and swing a punch at her face. She deftly blocked and counter-striked, hitting him square in the jaw. The power of her punch sent him down on the ground, clutching his injured face.

 

Nicole offered a hand to the girl and she gladly took it as she rushed her out of the small room and back to the ballroom. When they had reached a safe distance from the room, the soldier turned and asked her, “Are you okay, miss?”

 

“Thanks to you I am,” the woman grabbed both of Nicole's gloved hands. “I cannot thank you enough for saving me from that bastard.” She stared up into warm chocolate brown eyes. “What is your name?”

 

“Haught. Sergeant Major Haught of the United States Marine Corps, at your service.” Nicole bowed. “If I may ask, what is yours? I understand you are a daughter of Admiral Earp?” I stared deep into her hazel eyes, the beauty and depth of them tugging at my heartstrings.

 

“Waverly Earp. Well, Agent Waverly Earp of Military Intelligence, Section 5 to be formal.” She tucked a strand of chestnut hair behind her ear.

 

“MI5… Impressive. It's almost as impressive as your stunning beauty.” Nicole grinned at her smoothness.

 

“That's very kind of you to say, Sergeant Major, thank you.” Waverly smiled.

 

The small band performing in the corner of the ballroom began a new slow song. Seizing the opportunity, the super-smooth-Sergeant held out her gloved hand to Waverly. “Care to join me for a dance, Miss Earp?”

 

She grasped the offered hand. “I would love to, Sergeant Major.”

 

Nicole pulled her further into the dance floor where younger couples had begun dancing. She placed one hand on Waverly’s slim waist and held one of her hands with her own spare while Waverly placed her remaining hand on the taller woman’s shoulder. They gently waltzed to the music, performing gentle turns and spins. It was hard for the American to keep up with her fake appendage but she made do.

 

“So you can dance, Sergeant,” Waverly smiled as the soldier spun her around.

 

“Please, call me Nicole,” she grinned back at her, their gazes locked on each other's eyes.


	2. Sharing Backstories is Like a Walk in the Park... Or Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a lot of backstory... (mostly Nicole's)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! School's a jerk that doesn't allow for writing during the week... Also sorry in advance for any mistakes you might find or if anything doesn't make sense!
> 
> Thanks for reading!

“Is that Miss Earp?”

 

“Is she actually dancing with someone?”

 

“I wasn't aware she can dance!”

 

“They seem very entranced in each other's eyes…”

 

“I thought she wasn't bloody interested in anyone! She  _ told  _ me she wasn't interested in anyone!”

 

“They actually aren't half-bad at waltzing! They are synchronized to a point of perfection!”

 

“Who is that with her?!”

 

Guests whispered and frantically asked questions as the couple danced in the center of the ballroom. Americans snickered; they knew Nicole was gay and one of the smoothest flirts in the Corps. What they didn't know was that the girl she was dancing with was MI5’s Lead Historical Researcher. 

 

A French officer, in his French accent, turned to an American officer and asked, “Colonel Snyder, who is that?”

 

The colonel chuckled. “That is Sergeant Major Nicole Haught of the USMC.” 

 

A rather loud gasp spread throughout the guests as word spread around that the woman who had charmed Admiral Earp’s youngest daughter was actually the famous American soldier.

 

The music came to a stop and so did Nicole and Waverly. Upon their finish, applause greeted them from every direction, enveloping them in praise. Nicole bowed and Waverly curtsied before she took the Marine’s left arm, exiting the building.

 

They strolled in Waverly’s back garden and carried conversation about themselves, occasionally passing by other couples. 

 

“...and after that, they moved here and I was born. Six years prior, my older sister Wynonna and two before that was Willa. Makes me the youngest. Mama left when I was four and Daddy’s always been a bit of a drunk, but don't tell anyone that. Willa went into politics and is affiliated with the Prime Minister in some complicated way and Wynonna joined the British Army. Everyone on my father's side joined the military or a government association, so even as the youngest I was still expected to join some sort of military or government force too. I wanted to become a historian, maybe teach history or dead languages, but my father had different plans for me. So I trained to work in Military Intel and they assigned me to the Research department in MI5. Turns out I'm much more knowledgeable than I thought, and they promoted me to Lead Researcher; the youngest they’ve ever had at 21. That was a little over a year ago, and now I'm here...” Waverly looked down for a second before shifting her gaze up at the American as they continued down the dirt path in front of them. Nicole was surprised to learn Waverly was only three years younger than herself.

 

“What about you? What's your story, soldier?” She stared up into her companion’s eyes.

 

Nicole hesitated. She didn’t normally open up about her sad past but she felt like she could confide in Waverly. She took a deep breath before starting. “Well, my dad is an American businessman, CEO of his own company, the big boss, all that sort of stuff, and my mom is an author… or at least was before…” 

 

Memories of her not-so-great childhood flooded Nicole’s mind like a hurricane and she choked back tears. “A-are you alright? Sergeant Major? Nicole?” Waverly became concerned at the sudden stop in movement of her escort. She gently shook her arm. “Nicole, it's okay. You don't have to tell me anything else if you don't want to. Do you need a moment?”

 

Nicole snapped back to reality. She shook her head and gently wiped her eyes. “Uh, no, I'm fine…” She adjusted her cap and straightened herself, clearing her throat. They approached a bench near a pond and fountain, and seated themselves facing the tranquil water.

 

“Sorry… As I was saying, I’m 24 and I have a sister, Hayley, she's 26, and have, er…  _ had _ two brothers; one four years older and one three years younger. My older brother joined the army when I was 14 and died in combat three years later, and my younger brother, Trent, is 21 now… I think everything started when I was 15 and came out as gay to my parents. If I had known all the things that would happen after, I probably would’ve kept my mouth shut for as long as possible…” 

 

After a short pause to gather her thoughts, Nicole continued, “They kicked me out. I was a sophomore in high school and they kicked me out with nothing but the clothes on my back and a few essentials. I spent at least a two days on the streets, going to school than trekking to the library to do my homework and finding a bench at a bus stop near school to sleep. I was too scared to call family cause they’d ask me why I was kicked out. After seeing my parents’ reactions, I wasn’t to keen on sharing that part of me yet. It wasn’t until I called my aunt out of pure desperation from a payphone that I got the first meal and shower in three days or so. I lived with her for I think a good two months before my brother called me and said our mom left. To this day, I think she left because of me. She didn’t leave a note or anything, but I guess it was just too much for her or something…

 

“When my mom left, my dad had no idea how to cope with it so he started drinking a  _ lot _ . Drinking to the point of him becoming unconscious, randomly leaving my siblings to fend for themselves. Hayley wasn’t quite 18 yet so she was stuck protecting Trent as best as she could. He became abusive, beating them and threatening them. My brother was deployed in Afghanistan; it was a total, complete mess and me? I was living with my aunt, getting all the love and affection I could after being kicked out. I had told my aunt about the situation (Trent told me at school) and she drove over and picked them up. My dad had practically died of alcohol poisoning and liver failure by then anyways.

 

“I mentioned my older brother earlier, right? Ryan joined the Army to help support our family, even if it meant leaving Hayley and to take care of Trent (this was prior to our aunt taking us in)… When he died I felt as if the world was just trying to get back at me for something that I didn't do. I got depressed really fast. In a span of three years, my life had practically been ripped from my hands. I drank, smoked, did drugs, the whole lot. I was pretty much trying to die as soon as possible… And then one day when I was a senior, two men approached me about enlisting in the Marines. I had to battle my way through gender stereotypes and all and fight through the ranks to get this certain position. That position allows me to train and work with drug and bomb detecting canines. I found family and camaraderie in the Corps and I think it acted like a bandage on a bleeding wound, you know? After a couple years of training, they sent me back into battle, where my trusty dog Calamity Jane detected a bomb, but it detonated before I could do anything. Before I knew it, I was crawling on the ground with a shrapnel in my back while trying to dodge bullets. I somehow managed to guide my men through the crossfire and got most of them out the first time. I had to go back against protocol to grab the others, getting shot in the side and shoulder. Before we could safely get away though, someone detonated an undetected IED and I barely pushed one of my squad members out of the way before it exploded, taking my leg with it. 

 

“I woke up in a hospital four days later to find myself a leg short and was awarded a couple medals for myself and a few for my fallen colleagues… The doctors said I'm lucky to be alive with all the trauma my body’s been through… and here I am.” Nicole lifted her pant leg so Waverly could see the prosthetic. She turned to see Waverly’s eyes welling up with tears. 

 

Nicole shook her head and lightly facepalmed herself. “I-I'm sorry, that was a lot longer and more depressing than I needed to make it and I-I shouldn't have—”

 

She was cut off. “No, no, it's fine…” Waverly grabbed Nicole’s hands and grasped them in hers. “Nicole, I am so sorry for what you've gone through…”

 

Nicole removed her hat and held it in her hands. “I appreciate the sympathy, but I guess I've just learned to live with it.” She reached a hand to Waverly’s face and tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear before cupping her cheek. “Besides, I think I’ve found something else to live for—”

 

She tentatively leaned in, staring at the agent's pink lips. “You're such a smooth-talker, aren't you…” Waverly said before she closed the space between them. Waverly’s lips were soft and sweet and Nicole wished their kiss would last a million times longer. Kissing Nicole was a euphoric sensation for Waverly; the smoothness of her lips were far better than the rough, chapped ones of Champ Hardy. They pulled away, and as Nicole’s eyes fluttered open, she found Waverly smiling.

 

“I’ll take it that that means I'm not that bad of a kisser?” They both laughed and leaned in again. “Not bad at all… Maybe I should check once more to make sure...” Waverly smiled into a more passionate kiss. She ran her hand through the Marines short red hair and pulled her closer, locking their lips together.


	3. Lipstick Stains and Sisters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT (and the short chapter). It's been really hard finding time to write now'a days and I just thought I'd post this to shorten the imminent long wait till next time...

The couple emerged from the garden, Waverly's arm linked around Nicole's. People stared, and Nicole just gave them a quick nod, or salute if they were American. They were offered champagne upon reentry of the ballroom, and as they sipped the bubbly substance the three other American enlisted soldiers clapped Nicole on the back and winked before laughing and turning away. People surrounding them stared, giggled, and whispered, all while keeping their eyes locked on the moving couple. 

 

Nicole leaned slightly closer to the Brit and whispered, “Uh, Waverly? Why are they all staring?” 

 

They stopped walking and Waverly turned to the American, scanning her face before covering a smile.

 

Nicole became anxious and nervous. “W-what?!” 

 

Waverly leaned towards her companion’s ear and whispered something that made Nicole jump back a little and break a nervous sweat. She vigorously rubbed at her cheek and lips, hoping to remove the apparent lipstick stains marking her. 

 

Waverly giggled a little at this behavior and pulled her to the bathroom. Inside, she helped the Sergeant wash off the smeared makeup. When satisfied, Waverly helped Nicole adjust her uniform to be more presentable. The medals hanging from Nicole’s left side of her chest became crooked during their endeavors outside, and Waverly quickly straightened them. It was at this moment when she realized Nicole was much taller than her; at 5’9 she had at least four if not five inches on her. The dark navy blue uniform fit Nicole perfectly; from the white Marine hat on her head to the rank patches running down her arms to the matching white belt at her waist. She looked up into the dark brown irises staring down at her and shifted her gaze up an inch to notice Nicole had a hat head. 

 

“I don't think your officers appreciate one of their best soldiers sporting a hat head at a formal event.” 

 

Nicole smirked. “Care to fix it for me, ma’am?”

 

“It would be my pleasure.” Waverly ran her long slender fingers under the water before running them through the woman’s hair, styling it as well.

 

“Thanks…” 

 

“You're very welcome.”

 

There was a moment of comfortable silence as they stared into each other's eyes, Nicole getting lost in the small specks of gold floating in the brunette's irises and Waverly getting lost in the emotion in Nicole's.

 

Nicole broke the silence. “This might seem a little forward, but um are you interested in being in a relationship right now? With m-me?” Nicole never stuttered unless extremely nervous or flustered.

 

“Sergeant Major Haught, are you asking me to be your girlfriend?” Waverly grinned teasingly.

 

Flustered, Nicole sputtered out, “I mean, um yeah, if you want to that is, I know it's  _ really  _ fast and I mmph—”

 

Waverly cut her off with a kiss. “Of course, Nic. You don't have to be so nervous. What happened to the smooth talk from earlier?” She giggled.

 

“I can still be smooth!” Just as the words left her mouth, she rammed her hip into the doorknob.

 

“Yes, because that was  _ really _ smooth.”

 

“S-shut up.”

 

They exited the bathroom and paused in the hallway. 

 

“You know, I should probably introduce you to my sisters…”

 

“Uhhhhhh….” Nicole began sweating again. 

 

“Don't worry, it'll be fine. Just be in your best behavior and go with it. Willa is very particular about manners, so be sure to be a good soldier, and Wynonna is… Well she’s Wynonna.” She stood up on her tiptoes and pecked the taller girl’s cheek. “You'll do great.”

 

A few seconds passed before Nicole realized there was a fresh mark on her cheek. “There's lipstick on my cheek now, isn't there…” She playfully pouted. “Now we have to wash it off again…”

 

They turned their heads only to find an old woman standing in her place, frozen.

 

Nicole put on a nervous smile and simply nodded to the woman as they walked away, hand-in-hand.

 

“Willa, Wynonna, I'd like to introduce you to someone,” Waverly placed a hand on the elder sister’s shoulder, and she turned around to face the two women. “This is Sergeant Major Nicole Haught of the US Marine Corps. Sergeant Major, these are my sisters, Willa and Warrant Officer Wynonna Earp.”

 

“Pleasure to finally meet you.” Nicole took Willa’s hand and gently kissed and retracted her hand from the space between her and Wynonna after receiving a death glare.

 

“Are you the American soldier that I've heard so much about?” Wynonna asked, eyeing Nicole suspiciously. 

 

“That would depend on what you have heard, ma’am.”

 

“Leading men through a clear trap of snipers, guiding your unit around a minefield, throwing a live grenade out a window to save lives, and being shot in the shoulder and side?”

 

“Yes, that would be me.” Nicole’s cheeks tinged pink.

 

Willa still had not shown a single emotion on her face as she simply stated, “How impressive.”

 

“Thank you, miss.”

 

The elder Earp noticed a gloved hand discreetly grasp a small tan one. She noticed her sister look up at the taller woman and her smile did not lie. Willa noticed the sparkle in her light hazel eyes.

 

“Waverly, can we speak with you in private?”

 

“Of course, Willa.” She turned to Nicole. “Excuse me, Sergeant Major.”

 

The American gave the girl a small nod before backing against a wall to wait out of the way of other patrons. 

 

The sisters walked together and sat down in the study.

 

“What is it that you want, Willa?” Waverly said, a bit more bitterly than intended. Willa was never nice to her as a child, and still found the cruelest ways to interact with Waverly.

 

After a long pause, the politician sighed and commented, “I can see the way you two look at each other, and it definitely isn't platonic. Waverly, I didn't know you’re a gay...”

 

“What?! Willa, first off all, I'm bisexual, not ‘a gay’,” the brunette began to fume at her older sister’s antics. “Second, so what I like women? Like Nicole?”

 

“ _ I _ think Haughtpants seems cool. In fact, I see why Waves has got it for her, that ass is HAUGHT. I'll have to get her to drink a little more to find out her true character lurking behind the soldier facade…” Wynonna grinned mischievously.

 

Waverly rolled her eyes but still said, “Nonna, please don't bother her. She's had it rough—”

 

“And you would know even though you had never met before tonight?” Willa cut her off.

 

“Yes, we had a very nice conversation in the garden after a few dances. She's very good company because she _listens_ _to what I say_ and pays attention to _my_ opinions. As if she couldn't be any more perfect, she saved me from another one of Champ’s advancements, except this time he was trying to do _horrible horrible_ things to me... ”

 

Wynonna was seething at the mention of Champ. “That motherfucker! Where is he, I'm gonna make him wish he'd died in combat last year…”

 

“Nonna, he's probably off flirting with some poor girl right now, let it go. We’ll deal with him later…”

 

“Anyways,” Willa cut in aggressively, “Waverly, I think you should think this through and be careful. Americans can be pretty suspicious sometimes…”

 

“Just let me make my own goddamn decisions, will you?! You're always so controlling, Willa. I'm an adult and perfectly able to make my own decisions, okay?” Waverly’s small bit of agitation calmed. “A-and I really like her. I really do.”

 

Willa stared at her younger sister for a moment before relenting, “Fine. But don't expect Daddy to be too happy about it…” She turned on her heels and walked off.

 

Wynonna had already disappeared, probably to go to the bar, so Waverly went out to look for Nicole. As she exited the study, she found Nicole curiously studying the bookshelves lining the walls.

 

“That row is all of my favorites,” Waverly pointed out a shelf about her eye level. “I had Wynonna help move them from their other places there so I could reach them easier. My least favorites are towards the top on all of the shelves since I wouldn't need to reach them anyways…”

 

“You've read all of these?” Nicole stared in awe.

 

Waverly glanced down, a little embarrassed. She's so used to Champ rebuking her love for reading and her interest in history. “I'm the only one in the family who touches them at all, really.” 

 

“That's really impressive, Waves.” Waverly never particularly enjoyed that nickname, but she  _ really _ liked when it rolled off of Nicole's tongue. 

 

“Anyways, shall we?” Nicole gestured to the party and offered Waverly her arm.

 

Waverly took her arm and gently placed a kiss upon the taller woman’s cheek. “Let’s.”

 

The rest of the night they spent either talking at a small table with champagne in their hands or socializing with other attendees of the ball. The entire time, Waverly held Nicole’s arm as they talked and both made sure to include the other in conversation more directed towards themselves. When they finally settled down at a bench in the garden, the new women casually talked about home life and their jobs, exchanging phone numbers and addresses. 

 

“Wait a minute, you live in London and I live in Los Angeles. That’s a pretty long-distance-relationship…” the Marine realized. “I mean, I'm about to be honorably discharged for medical retirement soon but still...” She stared at her glass of alcohol.

 

Small hands laid on top of white gloved ones. “We can make it work. We can still find a way to be able to talk to each other while you are away. And after that you can come visit me here....”

 

“Or I could just move here… It’s not like i have very much to go back to except for my siblings and cat… but I can visit them or they could visit us…”

 

“You would move all the way over here to see me even though we just met?” Waverly was shocked and in awe.

 

Nicole furrowed her brow. “Well, yeah. I mean I wouldn’t start planting roots until I knew for sure I could make a difference and stay, but yeah, I would.” She pulled the tan hand to her lips. “Either way, we’ll figure it out together.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YELL AT ME OR SOMETHING  
> tumblr: elzzorr
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	4. The Blame Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Mentions of attempted rape so trigger warning if you're sensitive to that...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know I suck at updating and the chapters are always short... sorry guys. Anyway, have this really short chapter that I wrote while procrastinating and not studying for finals (whoops). Break is coming up so hopefully I'll have more free time yay! (No promises)

“Waverly Dominique Earp!” Waverly’s face paled. Both women turned to see Admiral Earp marching towards them, Wynonna and Willa following behind. Champ lurked in the crowd but looked on mischievously. 

 

Both stood to meet the British officer. “Waverly Earp, step away from that American scum!”

 

“Why, sir?” Nicole could see the fear in Waverly’s eyes as she spoke with her father.

 

“Petty Officer Hardy reported to me that that American attacked him. She is a danger to you and brings dishonor to her name and her country! Attacking a British seaman…”

 

Nicole’s face paled too, but her instincts kicked in and she stood at attention. “Sir, I-” 

 

“Hush you! You do not have the right to speak to me! Waverly, come here. Willa told me she saw you with that American and I knew there was going to be trouble when ‘Other’ ranks were authorized to attend tonight…”

 

At this point, Admiral Earp began making a scene and people started crowding around. Colonel Snyder came over explaining Admiral Earp had already explained what happened to most of the American officers and they were all extremely disappointed in Nicole. He took her by the arm and began leading her away. Before they could leave the crowd however, he paused.

 

“Tell me it isn’t true, Haught. What happened?” There was desperation in his eyes, begging Nicole to say it was all a hoax.

 

“Sir,” Nicole stood taller. “I did punch Petty Officer… er, Hardy. I confess wholly and undeniably.” The crowd surged. 

 

“However—“ Before she could finish, Colonel Snyder was dragging her away muttering more words describing how disappointing Nicole was and something about dishonorable discharge. The Marine could only lower her head in defeat and willingly walk with her commanding officer to not make matters worse.

 

Waverly was scared for Nicole and scared for herself. “Wait! Please listen to me. Champ was lying. Nicole didn’t-”

 

“A member of the British Navy never lies, Waverly. I don’t want to hear excuses. I believe James-” Admiral Earp started.

 

Waverly was appalled. “But you don’t believe your own daughter?! Daddy, Nicole protected me. She saved me  _ from _ Champ! Do you know why he has a bruised face? Do you know why he is accusing Nicole of attacking him?” The historian/researcher’s rage began to rise.    
  


“He said she had been bragging about how much better the US Army is-”

 

“Right, of course he did. First off, Nicole is a Marine, it is hard to believe she would've been bragging about the Army, even if she would even do such a thing. Second, he didn’t tell you he cornered me in a closet, did he? Or that he tried to touch me even when I told him to stop? He didn't did he? Because he is a sick bastard that hides behind his family’s wealth and connections and a sits on a throne of lies.” She found him trying to sneak off and she pointed straight at him. “Champ Hardy tried to- to  _ sexually harass  _ me tonight,” her voice grew louder and more high pitched with anger, “and Sergeant Major Haught saved me. So I am not going to just sit here and watch her be punished because she helped me. For once, will you please take my word for it and not someone else’s?” Her voice grew smaller at the end of her sentence and her gaze drifted to the floor. Tears stinged the corner of her eyes and her legs began to wobble. 

 

Colonel Snyder loosened his grip on Nicole’s arm and she rushed forward and caught Waverly before she collapsed.

 

Wynonna stepped forward. “Daddy, Waverly told us earlier what Champ tried to do, I stand with her. I say we thank Sergeant Major Haught rather than punish her.”

 

“But Hardy-”

 

“You didn’t hear anything Waverly just said? Champ tried to  _ rape  _ her for God’s sake! You would take the side of a man who tried to rape your daughter side over her savior’s? Unbelievable…”

 

The crowd began to whisper, some voicing their own opinions. Even Willa looked a little guilty she had made the situation worse. Nicole had pulled Waverly away from the center of attention and was seated next to her at a nearby table. Waverly was curled into Nicole’s chest as the American held her tight, whispering soft words of assurance and strength.

 

Ward Earp was at a loss for words. Two of his children just outright turned against him. All eyes were on him as he stayed silent. This couldn't have been happening to him. He's Admiral Ward Earp, no one questions his authority… He stared at crowd as someone shouted, “Corrupt!”

 

The crowd grew louder and louder until finally the Admiral of the Fleet emerged from the sea of faces.

 

“Admiral Earp, explain yourself! You better choose your next words very carefully, too.”

 

Despite his state of rage, the host stood at attention at his superior. “Sir, Petty Officer Hardy approached me stating an American had punched him. Upon trying to identify his attacker, he revealed the Marine to be female, leading to Sergeant Major Haught. He said she was bragging about the Army’s brilliance and insulting the Royal Marines and thus called her out, resulting in a fight. My dear Willa told me she spotted Waverly with Sergeant Major Haught and I knew I had to protect my youngest—”

 

He stopped talking as his superior held up his hand. “From what Miss Earp has said, it sounds more to me like Petty Officer Hardy is lying, Admiral. No charges or punishment shall be placed on Sergeant Major Haught. She should be commended for her heroism on  _ and  _ off the battlefield, including the events of tonight. As for you, I expect to see you in my office next Thursday at 0900 sharp. Hardy! Same goes for you, but I want you in at 0500.”

 

Ward was shocked at the turn of events. He had placed so much trust in Champ he had been blinded to the lies and fake facade the boy had shown and told him. Furious, he snagged a whiskey bottle from the nearest table and stalked off into the house. Champ tried to sneak away but was firmly held in place with by one of his officers.

 

Nicole hadn't heard a thing the Admiral of the Fleet had said to Ward Earp. She had been too busy cradling a shaking Waverly to notice or care. The sniffling had stopped a little so Nicole carefully pulled Waverly away so she could look into her eyes.

 

“Hey, you feeling a bit better now? I think most of the shouting’s stopped and we could go grab a drink or I could go fetch you something?” Waverly looked up with tear stained eyes and Nicole chuckled a little. “Your eyeliner is a brilliant brand; it hasn’t smudged at all!”

 

That roused a smile and small laughter from the younger woman. “Can you maybe just stay and hold me longer?” 

 

Nicole shifted in her seat to a more comfortable position as she reassured, “Yeah, of course, Waves.” The researcher curled into the Marine’s chest as close as possible, laughing when one of Nicole’s medals snagged a lock of her hair.

 

No one made any rude comments or objections to the two girls’ closeness or informality. After what had transpired previously, most felt Waverly deserved a break from stress and that Sergeant Major Haught was the best person to comfort her father’s unjust distrust in her. 

 

It wasn’t until Wynonna came by with a couple glasses of water that Waverly unlatched herself from the redhead. She gratefully took the crystal cup and sipped delicately as Nicole thanked Wynonna before sipping from her own.

 

“I’m proud of you, babygirl. You finally stood up for yourself.” She presses a kiss to the younger brunette’s forehead.

 

“Thanks for defending me, Nonna.” Waverly wiped at her cheeks, careful not to smudge her near perfect mascara and eyeliner.

 

The elder Earp turned to face Nicole. “Thank you, by the way. I don’t think I ever properly thanked you.” She gave a small smile. I’m an instant it changed to an intimidating stare as she threatened, “BUT if you hurt her in any way, shape, or form, I will make sure they will never find you body.”

 

Nicole nodded, “I would never hurt her. She doesn’t deserve it… hell she deserves way more than me.”

 

Wynonna stood up and left with a short, “Be good to her, Haught.”


	5. Closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT LIFE SUCKS AND I SUCK AT WRITING IN A TIMELY FASHION I HAVEN'T OPENED THESE DOCS SINCE MAY WHEN I LAST POSTED (oops) ALSO SORRY IT'S SHORT!!!

The rest of the night went off without any major problems; the only thing causing a ruckus being Champ Hardy drinking too much champagne. Him becoming too drunk to function with a proper filter led to him having to be escorted off the premises. Nicole and Waverly continued to chat, but more about the speed of their relationship.

 

“I’ve heard lesbian relationships move quickly, but I never expected myself to be in such a relationship!” Waverly giggled, the champagne consumed previously only making her a little more giddy.

 

“What, the lesbian part or fast part?” Nicole grinned as both started laughing.

 

“Both, honestly. I’ve never met anyone like you, Nicole. It actually scares me how much I like you.” The conversation topic sobered both women.

 

“I don’t want you to be scared of me…”

 

Waverly cut her off. “It’s a good kind of scared, though. Like the butterflies you get before a big presentation or facing a fear. It’s scary but it’s for the better outcome, you know?”

 

“Well, I’ve never felt this way about someone this fast either, Miss Earp, so now we know we’re both special.” She squeezed the younger girl’s hand.

 

Most of the guests left the two women to their own conversation except to commend Nicole or pleasantly chat about current events with Waverly. The two acted as though they had known each other for years prior to that night, and the comfortability they shared with each other was odd. 

 

Nicole had noticed something; a hazy memory from her childhood, but she couldn’t quite figure out why she was constantly reminded of that day. She was only a fourth grader back then, but she still remembered the bubbling excitement she felt when her and her father boarded the London-bound plane. He had a work trip and decided to take her along for Spring Break, and she had been so excited to leave the country for the first time. While in London they had done the typical touristy things; visited Buckingham Palace and Big Ben, took a ferry across the Thames, etc. The most memorable part of the trip however had been at an ice cream parlor by a park their second-to-last day in London. Young Nicole had been happily eating her butterscotch ice cream while sitting on a bench, waiting for her father to finish meeting with a client in a nearby tavern. She swung her long legs back and forth leisurely and took in her surroundings. She observed the children running around the large field of grass and the adults and students lounging under trees in the shade. One girl had come running at full speed towards Nicole’s bench and plopped down next to her, tears streaming down her pink cheeks. She appeared to be around Nicole’s age, but she had no clue. The tiny girl had sat down right next to Nicole and pretty much used her tall stature to hide behind. Not that young Nicole had cared, she just thought it odd that this little girl used her as a human shield. Once whomever the girl was hiding from left, she silently relaxed into her seat and just wordlessly smiled her thanks at Nicole. They had sat in comfortable silence for nearly ages before Nicole thought to introduce herself or something. Before Nicole could even make conversation however, the mystery girl dashed off across the field.

 

It was a strange memory for Nicole, considering she hadn’t even talked to the girl, but she was just constantly reminded of it throughout the night.  _ It’s probably just because I’m in London again. That was also the first time I felt really comfortable with a stranger.  _

 

She was pulled from her thoughts by a tug on her arm.

 

“Nicole. Are you alright? Kinda lost you there.” 

 

“Oh, it's nothing. Just thinking. There's just something so… comforting about you but I can't place my finger on it…”

 

“I'm sure you'll figure it out eventually. For now,” she smiled shyly, “can we just talk?”

 

“Yeah, sure Waverly. Lead the way.” 

 

They sat themselves on a couch in a living room with a respectable distance apart from each other.

 

“I really like you, Nicole,” Waverly started, “and I genuinely think we can work. But, i think I want to take things slow, you know? Your eagerness to just up and move to England was a bit shocking. I lo- like the idea of you being close, but I think we should try the long-distance first.” Waverly's voice trembled a little and it broke Nicole's heart.

 

“Of course, Waves. I'm sorry I surprised you with that; I get that that's a huge statement and it's too early for that. I completely respect your opinions and I'm really glad you voiced them. I just–” she took a deep breath, “I just kind of jumped at the opportunity to leave home, you know? Cause my life back there isn't much to ‘go home’ to. I just thought I can start fresh here and maybe do it with you by my side…?” She shook her head. “That sounded a lot better in my head, sorry…”

 

Waverly shook her head. “No, it’s kind of nice, actually. It's good we’re talking this out. I feel like a real adult when I'm with you, you know?”

 

“And I feel like a teenager with her first gay crush all over again.” Nicole joked.

 

Their hands met in the space between them and Nicole gave a little squeeze. 

 

Their conversation drifted towards more light hearted topics such as bad teacher experiences and comparing the American versus the British education system to awkward teenage encounters. 

 

Nicole retold a story of a time she had accidentally punched her teacher in the face in the eighth grade. “— and since she was so short, her face level was just about my shoulder level. So when I pulled my hand back to rip off the duct tape, my fist whacked right into her cheek! In fact, she only remembered me for that and never let me forget about it every time I visited her.

 

“There was also this one time in English class where my teacher had been poking fun at a classmate and me because we had refused to work together on an assignment. I had scootched my desk as close to the wall away from him as possible and she kept making jokes on how someday he was going to find me really attractive and I panicked so hard I blurted out that I was gay. It was the most awkward ten seconds of my life where no one said anything.” 

 

Both women were laughing at each other's crazy stories. Waverly, in turn, told her own. “Because I went to private school, my teachers were very strict about uniforms. These uniforms were really ugly and they made us wear long black socks. One day, my best friend, Chrissy, decided to wear white socks to match her shoes better and she got two weeks of detention! For wearing the wrong coloured  _ socks _ !”

 

“Whoa! Talk about harsh punishment.” They both giggled. “I used to love these Nike socks when I was in middle school; I had collected all sorts of colors of them and would match them to my flannel of the day! I even had two pairs of the standard black and white ones because I had worn a hole in one toe so quickly.”

 

As the night droned on, the two had drifted closer and closer until Waverly’s knees were pressed next to Nicole’s and their joined hands rested in the small space between them. Waverly sighed a sad sigh; it had felt like years ago when they had met, but it was nearing midnight and she knew her brand new Marine girlfriend would have to leave soon. Nicole knew it too but she chose to pretend the clocks on the walls were nonexistent. 

 

“Do you know what one of the benefits of having a prosthetic leg is?” Nicole looked at Waverly with a sad smile. “I essentially get “two pairs” of socks for every pair I buy since I only use one at a time.” Waverly couldn’t help but laugh at the optimism in Nicole’s voice. 

 

Nicole surprised herself with that joke.  It had been a while since the accident but it was still a touchy subject. Her whole life was a big mess, but she was able to joke about socks with someone she had only met that night. Her comfortability around Waverly was astounding, and Nicole couldn’t help but wonder how she ended up meeting such a perfect girl as Waverly. 

 

Waverly herself knew Nicole was even more special than she thought previously, and she just hoped she could be as good for Nicole as Nicole was for her.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I appreciate any comments or suggestions you've got so throw them at me!
> 
> Yell at me if you want, my tumblr's elzzorr :)


End file.
